Help Me
by kekamarie
Summary: Lex is deeply depressed Chloe is there to help him through it. Does Lex finally have someone who he can truly trust and love? Or will she decieve him just like everyone else who has ever been apart of his life? Chlex
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**There is swearing and some violence in thios story just be warned also the story takes place during season six in case you haven't been watchin Lex and Lana are together and Lana is pregnant with Lex's baby. That is about all you need to know. I love Chlex!!!**

Lex heard footsteps coming towards his office door he knew who it would be. He went over to greet her at the door. When Lana entered she looked angry and she looked like she had been crying.

"Lana what is wrong?"

"I can't stay here anymore Lex, I can't be with you."

"Why not?"

"Because Lex you hide everything from me you don't tell me the truth half the time and after Clark I didn't want another relationship like that and you knew that."

"Lana what about the baby?"

"You stay the hell away from me and the baby."

"Why the baby is still mine."

"The baby doesn't need a father like you."

"I can fight you for custody."

"Lex you know how you are do you really think bringing a baby into your world is going to help?"

"What are you implying?"

"That you aren't going to be a good father or a good husband so as to your marriage proposal I don't want to marry you I want out."

"Then leave Lana no one is stopping you. It was your choice to come here but don't take our child away from me."

"I have to Lex my bags are in the car I am leaving and please don't come to see me or the baby stay out of our lives."

"Lana please."

"Goodbye Lex."

Lana ran out of the room. Lex just stared blankly he couldn't believe what had just happened the family he thought he was going to have was gone. He couldn't take the baby away from Lana and he knew she was right he wouldn't make a good father or a good husband. Lex went over to his bar and poured a glass of scotch into a glass. He picked it up and chugged it. The scotch was easing the pain just as it always did. Lex heard footsteps and he turned to his office door.

"Sir Miss. Sullivan is here she said you were expecting her."

'Of course I forgot Chloe asked me for a stupid interview what a great day to do one.'

"Yes I was."

Chloe stared at Lex and then the security guard left them.

"Is something wrong Lex should I come back at another time?"

"No lets just get this over with come take a seat."

Lex sat behind his desk and Chloe went over and sat in the chair across from him.

"You sure you don't want to do this another time?"

"Chloe just ask the damn questions!"

"Alright sorry Lex I didn't mean to make you mad. So first question are you starting Lex Corp back up again?"

"No. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think of my as a horrible person?"

"No you have made the wrong choices and chosen the wrong paths but you aren't horrible Lex."

"That sounds pretty horrible to me."

"Lex you can still turn yourself around it isn't too late."

"Yes it is I lost everything that had any importance to me at all."

"What do you mean?"

"Lana left she doesn't want me to be near her or the baby."

"So you are just going to let her leave and you don't care that she is taken the baby away from you."

"No I am just going to be a horrible father anyway so keeping the baby away from me can't hurt anything."

"Lex you can't dwell on the things your father did to you. You would never treat your own child like he treated you."

"Obviously Lana doesn't think so and I am done with trying."

"Lex it is still your child you have to be there for it."

"I have nothing left Chloe so raising a child wouldn't be good for me or the baby."

"What do you mean you have nothing left?"

"I lost Clark as my friend. You and I can't have a decent conversation without arguing and then we hate each other. Lana left me because I am a lying deceiving son of a bitch. My mom died my little brother died all the people I have ever cared about are gone"

"Lex it seems to me you need some time to get over all this I will come back for the interview tomorrow."

"Whatever."

"Fine see you tomorrow Lex."

Chloe got up from her chair and left. Lex needed time to figure things out and that was what Chloe was going to give him.

Chloe came back the next day the security guard let her in knowing Lex had wanted to see her today. Chloe went into Lex's office and there was no one there. She went up into his study which she knew was right by his room. There was no one in the study so she went to the door that led to his room. She knocked on it.

"Lex are you in there?"

Chloe didn't hear anything so she turned the knob and went in. When she entered Lex's room she heard the water running in the bathroom. She went to the bathroom door that was adjacent to his room and it was open. She saw Lex standing in front of the mirror over the sink looking at him self. He was holding a bottle of pills and his wrists were cut.

"Lex stop."

Chloe said as she went over to him she grabbed the bottle of pills from his hand and threw them into the toilet she flushed them.

"Did you take any of them?"

"No."

"Lex why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because no one loves me Chloe no one will ever love me."

"Lex please just stop you are drunk and you don't know what you are doing."

Chloe could smell the alcohol when Lex opened his mouth and talked and he was staggering.

"I do to know what I am doing I am killing myself the world will be a much better place without Lex Luthor in it."

"Lex that isn't true and you know it."

"Why who is going to care if I die?"

"Lots of people will Lex."

"No they will only pretend they care my father will be glad I am dead then he can have Luthor Corp all he cares about is the money."

"Lex you don't want to kill yourself."

"How do you know?"

Lex turned towards Chloe huge bags were under his eyes they were red underneath and he looked like he did when he had gone crazy.

"Lex why don't you just sit down lets talk about this."

"Don't you see there is nothing to talk about Chloe I want to die trust me I want to make the world better and the only way to do that is to get rid of the one person who is making it evil."

"Lex you don't have to be this way you can change."

"No Chloe I can't this is who I was raised to be."

Chloe went over to the sink and found a washcloth she wetted it and then went over to Lex she took his hands and cleaned off the blood.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you Lex."

"Why?"

"Because no one else will. Now please sit down."

Lex sat down on the side of the tub. Chloe knelt in front of him she finished cleaning his wrists off. She went back over to the sink and washed out the blood on the washcloth. She got another one and came back kneeling before him again. She brought the washcloth up to his face and ran it over him.

"Now Lex do you really want to kill yourself?"

"No."

"Come on you should get some rest."

Chloe helped Lex over to his bed where she laid him down and covered him up he was like a little kid. Chloe stared at Lex his eyes were closing and soon he was fast asleep. While he slept Chloe bandaged his cuts and watched him sleep. She had found some Tylenol in the cabinet over the sink. She knew he would need them when he woke up. Getting as drunk as he did would probably give him a headache. Chloe noticed that his shirt was covered with blood too. So she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. She went into his drawers to find a new shirt she grabbed one and put it on him. Then she brought a chair over by his bed and watched him sleep. She couldn't leave him what if he decided to hurt himself again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all the great comments. **

Chloe watched as Lex stirred he had been sleeping for three hours and she had just sat there and watched. Lex opened his eyes he turned and stared at Chloe. Suddenly all the things that he had done and said just a few hours ago came back to him.

"Here Lex take this you probably have a headache."

Chloe handed Lex the Tylenol and a cup of water. He took them from her and swallowed the pills.

"Thanks Chloe."

"Are you alright now?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes thank you for stopping me."

"Your welcome but Lex maybe you should get some help. I mean you are way to depressed you need some one to help you."

"I know I will get a therapist over today."

"I won't leave until you do."

Lex got out of the bed and went over to Chloe.

"I am not going to do anything you can go."

"I am staying to make sure you are actually going to call a therapist. You are not always one for getting help and I want to make sure you get the help you need before I leave you."

"Alright I will go call one."

Lex went out of his room and went into his study Chloe followed him. Lex picked up the phone and dialed a number he talked to someone for a bit and then hung up.

"He is coming in a few minutes."

"Alright once he is here I have to go to the planet."

"You still don't have your interview."

"Its alright I can make something up to tell Perry."

"Let's go downstairs and wait."

So Chloe and Lex went downstairs to Lex's office and sat down on the couch and waited. They only had to wait two minutes before the therapist came through the door. Chloe got up.

"Bye Lex just call me if you need anything."

Chloe scribbled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks for everything Chloe."

"It's no problem bye."

"Bye."

Chloe left and drove to the planet she was late but no one would probably notice except for maybe Clark. Chloe entered the busy office and went over to her desk and sat down.

"Where have you been?"

"Clark, do you have to be like that?"

"Be like what?"

"Like you are my dad or something I am a big girl I can be late sometimes."

"I'm sorry. So where were you?"

"If you must know I was at the mansion with Lex."

"Why?"

"Perry wanted me to do an interview with him."

"Oh why are you so late though even if you were with Lex its not like you to be late."

"He is having some trouble right now."

"What did something happen to Lana?"

"She left him."

"He deserves it I told him Lana wouldn't like being a part of his life."

"Lex doesn't deserve anything he was trying to make things work."

"How can you defend him?"

"He lost everything that ever had importance to him he has no one left."

"That is his fault."

"Not all of it Clark maybe if you hadn't lied to him all the time he would still be your friend."

"The lies I told him. What about all the lies he has told me?"

"Lex is really depressed right now he just needs someone who can be there for him."

"He deserves it Chloe can't you see that?"

"You know what I don't even know why I talk to you. Just leave it alone okay and don't tell anyone Lana left Lex I don't think he wants people knowing that right now."

"Whatever I'm done with Lex I really don't care what happens to him."

Clark left and Chloe started working on her article. Chloe worked for a few hours then she was done for the day. She would have to work until late tomorrow though. She wanted to make sure Lex was alright but she didn't want to make him think she thought he was going to do anything again. So she drove to her apartment she figured she could always drop by tomorrow before going to work. Chloe felt like some coffee so she went downstairs to the talon. She got a cup of coffee and sat down in her favorite booth. Her gaze was fixed on something outside so she didn't even notice that someone had sat across from her. He stayed quiet while watching her. He followed her eyes to see what was so interesting outside but he didn't see anything special.

"What are you looking at?"

Chloe jumped and stared at Lex surprised to see him.

"Lex you scared me. When did you get here?"

"Well let's see I watched you go up to your apartment then I watched you come down here and get some coffee."

"So did you talk to your therapist?"

"Yes he gave me some anti depressants I should be fine in a few days."

"That's good."

"You can stop worrying about me now."

"Who said I was worrying about you?"

"Your eyes they tell all."

"Well I can't help it this morning I saw you bleeding from wrists and trying to kill yourself. Any normal person would be worried about you."

"Well you can stop now I will be fine."

"Lex you will never be okay you been hurt too much."

"It's called hiding your emotions."

"Hiding your emotions isn't always the best thing to do. You have all these feelings caught up inside of you sooner or later you are going to burst."

"It's the only way I know how to cope with pain."

"No you drink too."

"Yeah I guess that doesn't help either."

"No it doesn't. Maybe you should try to find other ways to cope with your pain."

"It sounds easy but it isn't trust me I have tried."

"Try harder Lex you are really smart you can think of something."

"Yeah I guess you are right well I better get going I am sure you have something better to do."

"No not really."

"Then you want to go somewhere for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Come on I will drive."

Lex and Chloe left the talon and went to a Japanese restaurant. They sat down and got menus. Chloe stared at her menu she couldn't read Japanese.

"Chloe you are holding your menu upside down."

Chloe turned her menu around.

"I can't read this."

"I will order for you."

"You better tell me what it is you are going to order me before you tell the waiter."

"You might not want to eat it if I tell you what it is."

"Well then don't order whatever you are thinking about ordering."

"Oh come on Chloe where is your sense of adventure?"

"What if I don't like it?"

"Then I will eat it and order you something else."

"Fine but after I eat it you better tell me what I ate."

"I will."

The waiter came over.

"Can I have two orders of Shogun please?"

"Yes it will be right out."

The waiter left Chloe stared at Lex.

"You will like it I promise."

"Is it something weird?"

"No actually."

"Alright."

Their food came over right away. Chloe assumed it was because of Lex. She took out her fork and started eating her food. Lex stared at her.

"Your right this is really good."

"It's just chicken and rice."

"Why does it have to have such a weird name?"

"No idea."

Chloe and Lex finished their dinners.

"Well I should probably take you back to your apartment now."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"We actually had a decent conversation without any fighting."

"Wow that has to be a record."

"Thanks for dinner Lex I haven't had this good of a meal in a while."

"It's no problem Chloe."

Lex and Chloe went out to Lex's car and he drove her back to the Talon.

"Bye Chloe thanks for the company."

"Bye Lex."

Chloe got out of the car and went into her apartment. Lex drove back to the mansion. When Chloe got into her apartment Clark was sitting on her couch.

"Who gave you permission to be in here?"

"Where were you?"

"It's none of your business. You can't just barge in here and start asking me questions."

"We are friends Chloe I was just wondering where you were."

"Just because we are friends does not mean I have to tell you where I go."

"Well you must not want me to know who you were with otherwise you would have of told me."

"How do you know that I went with someone?"

"Your car was outside when I came in obviously you were with someone."

"Well who I was with is none of your business."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright you weren't answering your cell."

"Well Clark obviously I am fine."

"Okay I will go good night Chloe."

"Night Clark."

Clark left and Chloe closed the door behind him. 'God who does he think he is my father?'

The next day Chloe went to work. She had a lot of research to do today. She was working for a few hours when her cell phone rang. Chloe answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Chloe I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for dinner again tonight."

"Sorry Lex I can't I have to work at the Planet all night."

"It's alright maybe another time then."

"Yeah."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Chloe hung up her phone and continued working. It was about nine at night when Clark stopped by her desk.

"Are you doing another all nighter?"

"Yes I have tons of research to do."

"Mind if I stay?"

"You work here too Clark why would I mind?"

"You seemed a little annoyed with me last night."

"Because you keep trying to be my father or something Clark I am a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I know."

Clark went over to his desk and worked on one of his articles. An hour later they heard the office door open. Chloe turned to see who it was. Lex walked in carrying a bag of food with him. Clark glared at Lex 'What is he doing here' Clark thought.

"Hope you don't mind I thought that since you couldn't go out for dinner I would bring dinner to you."

"No I don't mind."

Lex walked over to Chloe's desk ignoring the fact that Clark was staring at him with angry eyes. Chloe took the bag from Lex and brought out all the food.

"Thanks you got me the same thing I got last night and desert."

Clark eyes grew large.

"That is who you were with last night."

"Yes you have a problem with that Clark?"

"Yes I do Chloe."

"Well that is too bad because you aren't my father."

"I am going see you tomorrow."

"Bye Clark." said Chloe.

Clark got out of his chair and left the Planet.

"Sorry didn't think that Clark would be here."

"It's okay he is always trying to run my life."

"Why?"

"He says it's because we are friends but I am not buying it."

"So why do you think he is doing it?"

"I don't know to get to me or something."

"Get to you about what?"

"About the whole liking him thing when we were in high school."

"Do you still like him?"

"As a friend yes but I don't have feelings for Clark anymore. I don't see the point it's not like he was ever going to go out with me anyway."

"Maybe he has feelings for you now."

"Well I'm defiantly not going to go out with Clark if he finds he has feelings for me now. It is way too late for that."

"What ever happened to you and Jimmy?"

"I don't really know we both just felt that something wasn't right we broke up with each other at the same time."

"So are you two still friends?"

"Yeah I guess we are I'm not really sure he is away right now."

"I think we are getting better at this talking without arguing thing."

"We sure are."

"So how much longer are you going to be here for?"

"I'm not sure maybe another hour or so."

"Mind if I stay and keep you company until then?"

"No not at all."

Chloe and Lex ate and Chloe finished up her research that she had to do then they both headed to their cars.

"Well see you again soon Lex."

"Okay bye Chloe."

"Bye Lex."

They both got into their cars and left. Chloe drove back to the Talon and Lex drove back to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Over the next few months Chloe and Lex had started to spend a lot of time together. When Chloe had to work all night at the daily planet Lex would keep her company. Chloe would go over to the mansion whenever Lex and she didn't have to work.

They were watching a movie together it was some chick flick that Chloe had picked out. Lex didn't like the movie at all but being close to Chloe made him feel good he would do whatever she wanted as long as he got to be with her. Half way through the movie Chloe had fallen asleep her head rested on Lex's shoulder. Lex stared at Chloe's face she looked so peaceful so he decided not to wake her. So he moved his body away from Chloe's head and placed his hand under her head he laid it down on the pillow then he covered her up. He ran his hand over her face and she smiled in her sleep. Lex turned off the TV and went over to the other couch and fell asleep. Lex and Chloe both slept both unaware that there was someone watching them.

"What are you going to do boss?"

"Take the girl away she has gotten in the way."

"When do you want us to take her?"

"In a few days that them get closer then I know he will give me what I want."

Chloe woke up wondering for a moment where she was then remembering she had fallen asleep on Lex. She had done it on purpose just to see what he would do and how it felt. She hadn't expected him to run his hand over her face. She couldn't help but smile when he did it. Feeling the heat from his hand on her face made her tingle. She slowly sat up on the couch.

"Hey sleepy head."

Chloe turned her head and stared at Lex she smiled at him.

"Hey sorry I feel asleep on you how long was I out for?"

"About four hours."

"Sorry about that."

"Hey it got me out of watching that movie you so generously brought over."

"I love that movie."

"How long have we been friends for?"

"Well that is random. I don't know about five months why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay."

"I want you to know that this friendship means a lot to me Chloe. You mean a lot to me."

"Our friendship means a lot to me too and so do you. It's nice to talk to someone who understands me and who just wants to talk not have me constantly researching things for them or keeping secrets."

"Yeah it's nice to talk to you because you don't judge me even after all the things I have told you I have done in the past."

"There is nothing to judge you on Lex. I know you have had a bad past but that doesn't mean you can't change."

"You could judge me on all the stuff I have done."

"Yes I could but you are slowly turning those things around Lex."

"Thanks to you."

Chloe had been helping Lex turn his life around. All the evil things he had done Chloe helped him change or make better. All the meteor freaks that weren't bad had been released and the rest were in a facility where they couldn't hurt anyone. Lex had been happier since he was changing his ways yet again he told himself this would be the last time no more going back to his old ways. Chloe liked the new side of Lex and she always made sure she told him that. Lex found out the Lana had cheated on him with Pete and told Chloe and she felt awful yet another person had deceived Lex. Then he got the DNA test results to see if the baby was his. They came back negative which seemed to relieve him he still thought he was going to be an awful father. Clark had been mad that Chloe was spending so much time with Lex and she had practically ditched Clark. The only time Clark wanted to see her anyway was when he needed her to do something for him.

"So what time is it?"

"One in the morning do you want to spend the night?"

"Yeah I really don't feel like driving back to the Talon."

"Alright you can pick any guest room you want."

"Do you have a room that I can find my way out of without getting lost?"

"There is one by my office downstairs."

"Okay I will take that one."

Lex led Chloe down to the guest room.

"Good night Chloe."

"Good night Lex."

Chloe went into the room and shut the door behind her and climbed into the large king size bed. It was really comfortable. Lex made his way into his own room and got into his bed and tried to fall asleep. But he kept thinking of the blonde that was downstairs in one of his guest rooms. Lex's mind was always on Chloe a lot now. He tried to make himself stop and make his mind focus on being just friends with her and nothing more. But he couldn't help it his mind would always wander over what it would be like to love Chloe.

He dreamed that they were on the couch laughing when Chloe tackled him she was on top of him smiling. He always loved her smile. He took his finger and traced her lips with it.

"Lex what are you doing?"

"I don't know."

Lex took his finger away from her face but Chloe put her hand over his before he could put his hand down.

"It's okay I want you too."

Chloe pressed Lex's hand back on her face. She leaned into him and pressed her lips on his. They kissed each other passionately. Lex caressed Chloe's face.

"I love you Chloe." He moaned against her lips.

"I love you too Lex."

'Finally someone who tells me they love me without hesitation.'

Lex woke up after the dream ended he went downstairs to his office and decided he would work until Chloe woke up.

Chloe woke up at five and went out into Lex's office. Lex was sitting behind his desk. Chloe stared at Lex's intent gaze on the monitor in front of him.

"What are you looking so closely at?"

Lex's eyes moved steadily until Chloe was in his gaze.

"I decided that you were right it is about time I donate money to those who need it."

"So you are looking for a program?"

"I already found one."

"Really what is it?"

"It's an orphanage that is in desperate need for money. They can't afford all the children they have they were going to have to send some of the kids to another place but I told them I would help."

"So when do you start?"

"I am going there in person today. I was hoping you could come with me."

"Lex you know I have to work today. Are you afraid of them or something?"

"You can call in sick and no I am not afraid of them I just want you to come with me."

"I can't call in sick."

"Chloe you haven't missed a day of work in your life come on it is one day please?"

"Fine I will come with you but you owe me for this."

"Okay I owe you. We leave in an hour."

"I need some clothes to wear."

"we can stop by the Talon first then."

"I will go call work and then I will be right out."

"Thank you Chloe."

"No problem Lex."

Chloe went back into the guest room and called in sick to work. Then a half hour later Chloe and Lex left and headed to the Talon. When they got there Chloe told Lex she would only be a minute. She went into her apartment and got changed. Chloe noticed that she had a few messages on her answering machine so she pressed play.

"Chloe where are you? I keep trying your cell and there is no answer are you okay? Call me when you get this bye."

'Why does Clark have to be such a pest?'

The next message played.

"Chloe its Lana I think we need to talk call my cell when you get this okay?"

Chloe let the rest of the messages play knowing the other two would be from Clark. She made her way back to Lex's car. Once she got in Lex headed to the orphanage.

"So where is this orphanage?"

"It's in Metropolis."

They talked some on the ride there. An hour and a half later they were at the orphanage. It was a very old building and it was huge it could probably house hundreds of children. Lex got out of the car and opened the door for Chloe. She got out and then they both headed to the entrance. They entered and where greeted by a young women.

"Mr. Luthor we can't thank you enough for helping us out."

"I don't mind and Mr. Luthor is my father, please call me Lex."

"Okay Lex, follow me please and I will let you meet the owner of the building."

Lex and Chloe followed the young women into an office. There an old woman sat behind a desk.

"Grandmother Mr. Luthor is here."

The old lady looked up and stared at Chloe and Lex. Then she looked back down.

"Sorry she is really not with it these days. She does the best she can."

"Its alright here I wrote you a check this should help with the finances for this month."

Lex handed the woman the check.

"We are so grateful and by the way my name is Mary."

"I will send you a check of that amount monthly if you ever need anymore please just let me know Mary."

"You two should come meet the children they would be thrilled to see you."

Mary left obviously wanting them to follow her. So they did they were brought into that was filled with hundreds of children boys and girls of all ages. A young girl came up to Chloe and Chloe smiled down at her.

"Hi." Said the young girl she had curly red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi." Chloe said back to her.

The girl reached out her hand and took Chloe's finger. She pulled Chloe through the crowd of children to a side wall where there was three more red heads.

"These are my brothers and my sister."

Chloe stared at the two boys and the girl they all looked older than the little girl who pulled her over here.

"My name is Chloe what are your names?"

One of the boys came up and shook Chloe's hand.

"I am Victor."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Victor are you the oldest?"

"Yes I am nine."

The other boy came up to Chloe and shook her hand.

"I am Charlie."

"It is very nice to meet you Charlie. How old are you?"

"I am seven."

The other girl didn't seem to want to tell Chloe her name so the little girl that brought Chloe over here went up to Chloe.

"She doesn't like to talk to people just us her name is Anna and she is five and my name is Emily and I am four."

"It is very nice to meet all of you."

"Did you come here to adopt?" Emily asked

"No I came here with Lex he is going to help the orphanage out."

"Oh." Emily said and she looked sad.

"How long have you been here for?"

"We have been here since I was one so three years." Said Emily

"No one wants to adopt us since we have four kids in our family and refuse to be split up." Victor said

Chloe's heart sank for the children. Lex walked over to Chloe.

"We better go Chloe."

"All right well it was nice meeting you all."

"Bye Chloe it was nice meeting you too." The three children said Anna stayed quiet.

Chloe left with Lex. Chloe was trying hard not to look sad as she left the four children. Chloe got in Lex's car and Lex got into the drivers seat. He started to drive back to Smallville.

"Why the long face?"

"I just feel so bad for those kids."

"I do too but we can't help everyone Chloe at least they won't have to move to another orphanage now."

"Those four kids that I was talking to they seemed so sad. They have been there for three years."

"I know it is hard Chloe but I am sure someone will adopt them."

"I know."

Chloe stared out her window. Lex drove back to the mansion. Lex and Chloe got out of the car.

"Lex I am going to go back to my apartment I will see you tomorrow alright?"

"Alright Chloe see you tomorrow."

Chloe got into her car and drove back to her apartment. She went up to the door and unlocked it. When she walked in someone grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth. Chloe was shocked.

"Now Miss. Sullivan go sit on the couch and don't you even think about screaming for help."

Chloe knew that voice it was very familiar sometimes it even haunted her dreams.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked once she was released.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?"

"You stay away from my son and I will get you raised up from an intern at the Planet."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then something else will happen I want an answer by tomorrow."

"No I think I will give you an answer now and that would be no. I have no intention of staying away from Lex I do not need your help in my career Lionel."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Lionel motioned his hand and two men came out.

"What are you going to do to me Lionel?"

"Lock you up until Lex goes back to the way he used to be before you came into the picture."

"Lex will know something happened to me."

"No I don't think he will, Chloe. He will think you betrayed him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Chloe you know me better than anyone. I can make people believe whatever I want them to."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have an article on all the things Lex told you to keep a secret and put it in your name."

"No you can't do that."

"I can and I will he will think the only reason you befriended him was to get information to put it into an article."

"Lex will be heart broken."

"Lex is getting way to close to you and I don't like it."

"You never want him to be happy."

"I want him to be the way I raised him to be."

"He doesn't want to be that way."

"Well that is the way I want him to be and once he thinks you betrayed him he will be evil again."

Chloe stared at Lionel. 'He can't do that what if Lex hurts himself again?'

"Please Lionel don't do that to him I will stay away from Lex if that is what you want."

"You have already made your decision. Boys go bring her to the limo drive her to where I told you to keep her."

"Alright Mr.Luthor."

The two men took Chloe and shoved her into the limo. One stayed in the back with her while the other one drove to an abandoned shack.

Lionel got Chloe's computer and downloaded the article to it. He printed it out then he drove to The Daily Planet he dropped off the article. He told Perry the Chloe had asked him to drop it off and that she would be out for a few days. He left and went to the shack where Chloe was. When he came in Chloe was tied up.

"You can't keep me in here forever Lionel."

"You're right Chloe sooner or later I am going to have to do away with you but I haven't figured out how I am going to do that yet."

"You are going to kill me?"

"Not yet don't look so worried."

"Lex will know that something happened to me."

"I think he is going to be mad at you for that article I submitted it is going to be in tomorrow's paper. I will be sure to tell you what Lex thinks of you tomorrow. Till then goodbye Miss. Sullivan."

Lionel left leaving the two men with Chloe.

The next day Lionel came into Lex's office with the Daily planet in his hand.

"I'm sorry Lex I tried to make them stop printing this son."

"What are you talking about?"

Lex came over to Lionel.

"You obviously told Chloe Sullivan about things that you shouldn't have of trusted her with."

"Chloe would never betray me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Lionel handed Lex the paper. Lex stared at it all the things he had trusted Chloe with were in here.

"You shouldn't have of trusted her. I heard that once she put in this article she took off."

Lex stared at the paper in his hand. 'Why did Chloe do this to me?'

"I'm sorry son I think the best thing to do would just be to forget about her."

Lex kept his eyes on the paper. 'How can I just forget about her?'

"I guess I will take that as my cue to go bye son if you need anything just call."

Lionel left the room. Lex stood there not knowing what to do. He crumbled up the newspaper and threw it across the room. He went over to his bar and poured a drink. Then he remembered what Chloe told him awhile ago. "You know you really shouldn't drink when you get mad or depressed it just makes you worse."

"Fuck you Chloe!"

Lex poured the drink down his throat and got more. 'The only reason she became my friend was to get information for her stupid article. She betrayed me like everyone else. How could I be so stupid I though Chloe was different what a crock that was.'

Lex went over to his phone on his desk just because Chloe left didn't mean that he couldn't call her and yell at her. He dialed her number it rang some and then her voice mail clicked on.

"Chloe how could you do this to me? I trusted you and you threw it all away. I hate you! Chloe god damn it I hate you! You should have of stood up and faced me instead of taking off. I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend. I can't believe I ever let myself fall in love with you." Lex hung up the phone tons of emotions were running through him.

Lionel came into the shack just as Chloe's phone started ringing. He went over and pulled out her phone out of her pocket.

"Well it looks like Lex is calling you lets see what he has to say when he leaves a voicemail."

Lionel waited until the screen said new voicemail he put Chloe's phone on speaker and played the message. After Chloe heard it she felt like crying Lex really thought she had betrayed him. He thought she was just like everyone else he had ever trusted. And the last part that hit her the most he had fallen in love with her? God she felt awful.

"Well I guess my plan worked and Lex will be back to his old self in no time."

"You are a manipulating bastard. You hurt your own son for your own selfish needs no wonder why he hates you so much."

"Lex would be nothing without me."

"No Lex would be happy without you he would be good and he wouldn't feel betrayed."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes I do but you don't."

"I love my son."

"Oh really then why did you hurt him? Why did you tell Lex that you are prouder of Clark than you are him don't you think that hurt him?"

"My son doesn't have any feelings."

"He does to he just admitted he loved me. He just doesn't like to show his emotions all the time he is just too worried about what other people will think."

"I will raise my son the way I want to."

"By hurting him because that is how you are raising him."

"I know how to get to Lex."

"You know he told me the only thing he ever wanted from you was to love him. Why don't you love him Lionel? Because you thought he killed Julian and then he told you he didn't. So you felt guilty because you never loved him all those years so you distanced yourself from him."

"Shut up!"

"No you have to listen to someone about this."

"No I don't. Keep watching her. The next time you see me Chloe you will know it is going to be your death date."

Lionel left the shack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you all for your kind comments. I am going to update today. All next week I have mid-terms so I won't be able to update until the week after. **

Lex went over and picked up the paper he had crumbled up. He unfolded it and read the article he wasn't sure why he was reading it but something told him to. He stopped in the middle of the article. It was about what had really happened at Club Zero but Lex realized he had never told Chloe that and his father kept it guarded so Chloe wouldn't have of been able to get that information. 'Chloe couldn't have of wrote this.' Lex stormed out of the mansion and went to his father's penthouse in Metropolis. He shoved open the doors to his dads office.

"What did you do to her dad?"

Lex came up to his father's desk.

"What are you talking about son?"

"Chloe where the hell is she, what have you done to her?"

"I told you after she published the article she took off."

"No she didn't because she never published that article I should have known she would have of never betrayed me."

"So what are you saying I had something to do with this?"

"Quit lying to me Dad. I swear if you did anything to her I am going to take you down. I will make sure you get locked up in jail for good this time."

"Why Lex because you love her, what did I tell you about showing emotion?"

Lex stared at Lionel and held his gaze.

"How the hell did you know I said that?"

"You will never find her Lex just forget about her."

"What did you do to her?"

"Lex can't you see she is making you weak?"

"She is making me a better person."

"No she isn't Lex."

"You just hate the thought of me being happy."

"Lex I have always wanted you to be happy."

"No you haven't."

"Just forget about Chloe there are plenty of other girls in the world."

"There is no one else in the world like Chloe I am going to find her."

Lex left the office knowing that his father would never tell him where Chloe was. He went back to his mansion and he started calling everyone who could help him find Chloe. Lex knew he had to hurry he didn't know what his father was planning. Chloe could already be gone but he was willing to find out hoping the worst hadn't happened yet.

Lionel called one of the men at the shack where Chloe was.

"Change of plans I am going to do it tonight my son is way to close to finding out already."

Lionel hung up the phone not caring what the other man had to say.

Lex had gotten no where in the past hour he still had no idea where Chloe was somehow he knew that time was running out. Lex called more people and finally after another hour someone finally got a tip. They said that there had been activity in a abandoned shack in the woods in Metropolis. Lex headed there it was eight o'clock and by the time he would get there it would be nine thirty.

Lionel was headed towards the shack it was nine ten when he got there. Lx was only twenty minutes away. Lionel held a gun in his hand as he entered the shack. Chloe stared at him fear apparent in her eyes.

"You two get out of here don't tell anyone you working for me your money will be in your bank accounts."

The two men left and Lionel stared at Chloe and walked up to her.

"I don't want to do this Chloe but I have to."

"Why Lionel?"

"To keep Lex evil to make him powerful and with you he is weak."

"He knows I didn't write that article doesn't he?"

"Yes and if he hadn't found out you would have of had more time."

It was nine twenty.

"Any last words Chloe?"

Lionel loaded the gun and stared at her.

"Lex will never forgive you for this."

"Yes overtime he will if not I could always brainwash him again like last time."

"That didn't work out the way you planned Lex still found out what you did."

"You helped him."

"I had to. What you did was wrong."

"Yeah well I got out of jail fast."

"Lex will get you put in jail for this."

"There won't be any proof."

"Lex will find a way."

"I don't think so this time he doesn't have you to help him."

"He doesn't need me Lex is brilliant he will find a way."

It was nine thirty. Lex had come to the woods where the shack was he started walking towards when he heard a gun shot. He ran towards the shack he couldn't even remember how he hadn't manage to trip with all the branches all over the place but he made it to the door and threw it open. He stared at his father as he held the smoking gun in his hand and Chloe was in the chair tied up blood was everywhere.

"Chloe."

Lex ran over to her and untied her from the chair. He picked her up and stared at his father with cold eyes. He didn't have time to deal with him right now he had to get Chloe to a hospital. Lex ran as fast as he could with Chloe in his arms to his car. He laid her in the backseat she was still conscious had even whispered his name as he carried her to the car. All he remembered was saying soothing words trying to make her not go into panic. He got into the front seat and sped to the hospital. It was only five minutes away from the woods. As soon as they got there Lex threw open the door and got out and hurried over to Chloe she was still awake but she didn't seem like she knew what was going on her eyes were in a daze and her face had gone pale. Lex took her into the hospital.

"I need a doctor!"

A doctor came up to him right away. He had a table with him and laid Chloe down on it.

"What happened?"

"My father he shot her."

"All right Mr.Luthor we will have to do surgery go sit down a nurse will be out soon."

Lex watched as the doctor rushed Chloe into surgery. Lex went over to the waiting room and paced. Would that be the last time he ever saw her again would she be okay? Thoughts rushed threw his mind if he had only been a minute quicker this wouldn't have of happened. His heart melt he felt guilty. He should have of known before Chloe would have of never wrote that article then he could have of found her sooner. Lex kept pacing back in forth all these thoughts rushing threw his mind. A nurse came out and stared at him.

"Is she alright?"

"She is stable but she is going to need another surgery we could only do so much she was failing so we couldn't go any farther."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes she is probably still groggy we didn't give her too much anesthesia we were afraid it would bring her into shock."

The nurse led Lex into a room where Chloe was lying on the bed her head was bandage up obviously she had been shot there.

"Her brain is okay?"

"Yes it is fine she is very lucky the bullet just scraped it."

The nurse left him in the room with Chloe he went over and sat next to him. Realizing for the first time his clothes were full of blood. His shoes were covered with mud and dirt he must look terrible but none of it mattered just Chloe mattered.

"Hey how do you feel?"

"Like I have a huge migraine." Chloe whispered her voice still hadn't come back.

"Chloe I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking you betrayed me for not being there in time if I had known sooner."

"Lex please just stop this is not your fault and if you hadn't come when you did I would probably be dead."

"You still need another surgery."

"Lex I want you to promise me something no matter what happens I want you to find those four kids at the orphanage a good home."

"Chloe please don't talk like that."

"Just promise me Lex."

"I promise."

"Promise that no matter what you won't try to kill your self."

"Chloe please don't act like you are going to die you aren't going to die."

"Lex please just promise me you won't."

"I promise Chloe."

Chloe placed her hand on Lex's cheek tears were in Lex's eyes.

"I love you Chloe always remember that."

"I love you too Lex but I am not dead yet."

"I am not saying you are going to die because you aren't I just want you to know that. I should have told you sooner."

The nurse came back in.

"Chloe we are going to need to take you back in now Mr. Luthor please wait in the waiting room."

Lex touched Chloe's cheek.

"Be strong."

Then he left the room. He went back out into the waiting room and paced. He couldn't sit still that only made him worry more. He knew it would be awhile so he thought he would call the orphanage and make sure the four kids got a good home just like he promised. He talked for to Mary the women that he and Chloe had met earlier. She knew right away who the kids were that Lex was talking about and she agreed that the people who Lex had picked to adopt them would make great parents. Lex waited two more hours and then the doctor came out.

"Chloe is going to be okay she is asleep right now if you want you can go see her."

Lex went into Chloe's room remembering the way the nurse had led him. It was then that he remembered his father was somewhere thinking Chloe was dead but she wasn't. He was going to pay for this Lex would make sure that he would be put away in jail for the rest of his life where he could never harm Chloe again. Lex sat in the chair beside Chloe he dialed a number and made sure that Lionel would be sitting in jail and be tried for what he did. Lex then held Chloe's hand and waited for her to wake up. After an hour or so she did. Her eyes stared at him.

"I told you, you weren't going to die."

"I know I was strong just like you told me to be."

"I'm glad."

"Me too I didn't want to die not yet."

"I have to go for awhile make sure my dad gets put away for good you rest and I will be back soon."

"Alright bye Lex."

"Bye Chloe."

Lex got up and walked out of the room. But he wasn't going to the jail he had to go to the orphanage and do a few things then he would make sure his father wasn't going to get out of prison. It took Lex five hours to get everything done he had his father put away for now and the trail would be in a few days Chloe would have to be there and tell the jury what happened. It was six in the morning when Lex returned to the hospital and he was wiped out he just wanted to sleep. So Lex went into Chloe's room and when he got there she was fast asleep. He sat down next to her and fell asleep. Lex woke up in the morning and his eyes were staring at something all white. He lifted his head up and realized that someone had put a pillow under his head. Lex stared at Chloe her eyes were open and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the pillow."

"No problem you looked like you needed one."

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit the doctor came in while you were sleeping he checked everything over and said that I could go home as long as I had someone to stay with me."

"You know I will."

"I know that is what I told him."

"When did he say you could go?"

"As soon as you were ready to go."

"Well I am ready now."

"I have to get dressed one of the nurses brought some clothes for me since mine were all bloody."

"Alright I will be right outside filling out the discharge papers."

"Okay."

Lex went out and Chloe got dressed she went outside and met Lex. Lex had finished signing everything and Chloe needed to sign some things and then they were ready to go. They went back to the mansion.

"The doctor said you need lots of rest and he gave you some medication for the pain."

"Okay."

"You can have the guest room near the office like you had before if that is all right."

"It's fine."

"I found a family for those kids."

"Really who?"

"Me I figure who else can give them a better home I have plenty of room and I am sure that you will help me."

"You adopted them?"

"Yes don't you think they will be happy here?"

"Of course I do I just wasn't expecting you to adopt them."

"Well I did and I am going to pick them up in a few days."

"What about your father?"

"He is going to be put on trial you will have to go be a witness and explain what happened."

"Isn't my head proof enough?"

"Well they have to charge him for kidnapping and attempted murder."

"Alright when is this?"

"In a week but don't worry he is locked up until then if he gets proven innocent then he will be free but that isn't likely."

"Alright."

"Did you mean it when you told me you loved me?"

"Of course I meant it Lex I would never lie to you."

"When did you know?"

"I don't know I just felt that I was in love with you."

"When I saw you with those kids that is when I really fell in love with you I was in love with you before that but seeing you with them it just looked like the family I had always wanted."

Chloe was close to Lex and he put her hands on her waist. They kissed each other passionately and at that moment the doors to the office opened. Clark stared at them Lex's hands were still on Chloe's waist and Chloe blushed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Clark didn't I tell you that your days of barging into the mansion were over."

"Lex shut up I am talking to Chloe."

"I thought it was obvious what we were doing."

"What happened to you?"

"I got shot."

"See being with him you are never safe."

"Lex saved me Clark"

"You would be safer with me."

"Clark what are you saying?"

"You should be with me Chloe not him."

"I don't love you Clark."

"You said you did."

"That was a very long time ago."

"I love you Chloe please change your mind."

"I am not going to change my mind Clark. You only think you love me you don't really all you ever want me for is to be your sidekick."

"That isn't true."

"Then why didn't you tell me this before me and Lex started hanging out?"

"I didn't realize it then but I do now."

"Why because I am with Lex and you don't like him?"

"That isn't it."

"I do love you Clark but as a friend nothing more."

"How can you love Lex? You know what he is."

"That is right I do and I know how hard this is going to be for me and Lex but we will work through it."

"Lana didn't work with Lex what makes you think you will?"

"Hey I am still in the room Clark and me and Chloe will do just fine we don't need you to parent us."

Lex put his arms around Chloe. Clark stared at him.

"Fine our friendship is over."

"Fine whatever if you can't handle me and Lex being together than you obviously aren't a good friend anyway."

Clark stared at Chloe with cold eyes and then he left the mansion.

"Jerk." Chloe said

"You are telling me I didn't realize he was that bad."

"Now you know what I am talking about when I say he acts like my parent."

"Yeah what are you going to tell your father?"

"I don't know I am sure I will figure something out."

"You should get some rest I will go by the Talon and get some clothes for you."

"Are you nuts?"

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before Chloe."

"All right."

Chloe went into the guest room and closed the door she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I thank you all for your kind comments I hope you enjoy this chapter also for all those who are reading and not commenting please do so. I would really appreciate it. Thank you for making this story so popular and putting it on your alert list and your favorites list. **

Chloe woke up two hours later she stared at the bag by the door obviously filled with her clothes. Chloe couldn't help but feel that being with Lex was going to be the hardest thing that she would ever have to do. She liked to think that Lex's love would always be enough. That she'd be able to overlook his shortcomings. That somehow she would manage to deal with the darker side of his nature without holding it against him. But who was she kidding that would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She didn't want Lex thinking that she would accept secrecy from him. She didn't want to have to worry about the things he wasn't telling about their life and whether he'd be able to juggle his business-dealings and his relationship with her without their relationship becoming a giant cluster of secrets and lies. She didn't want to end up like Lana and Clark always keeping secrets from each other if they both had been truthful to each other than they would probably still be together. She didn't want her relationship with Lex to fall apart. She didn't want to get hurt again and she didn't want Lex to get hurt again. But if they wanted a relationship they were both going to have to go over some rules and she hoped that Lex would understand her feelings. She hoped that he wouldn't resent her for asking him to be truthful to her. He had promised that he would but she wanted to make sure. Chloe also thought about Clark and knew that he was right being with Lex was dangerous but she was prepared for it. Chloe was clever and could see right through Lex when he was lying to her. He always showed himself to her now knowing how much it means to her. Lana had said that Lex showed a side of himself to her that he showed no one else but he hadn't. Otherwise she would have of known how much pain he was in knowing that their relationship was falling apart trying to get her to marry him because it was the only way he knew that she would stay. She couldn't help but wonder if he was truly over Lana she had broken apart of him when she left. Even though he wasn't truly in love with her anyone could see that. Chloe heard her door open and saw a shadow on the floor. She smiled when he came in with a tray of food for her.

"Hey I thought you might be hungry."

"Yeah I am starved."

"The hospital food isn't very good."

"No it's horrible."

Lex came over and sat the tray down over Chloe and he sat next to her. She stared at the food.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"We have to talk about something."

"Okay what is it?"

"Lex you have to promise me that you will never lie to me or keep secrets from me."

"I know that Chloe but you have to realize that sometimes I can't tell you everything and you can't hold those things against me. If I keep those things from you they are to protect you and not hurt you."

"All right but you also have to understand that there are things that I can't tell you and you can't hold those things against me. And I want to know if you are truly over Lana I don't want to be in the middle of your feelings."

"I won't I promise and yes Chloe I am over Lana I told you that she means nothing to me anymore I love you now. Now you should eat."

Chloe took her fork and started eating she ate everything really fast she hadn't ate a lot at the hospital. She finished in a matter of minutes.

"I guess you were hungry."

"Yeah I guess I was. So when are the kids coming?"

"Tomorrow I have to get rooms ready. I'm not sure if they all want separate rooms or if the boys want to share a room and if the girls want to share a room."

"Well we could always ask them when they get here except for that one girl Anna she doesn't like to talk."

"Well I am sure once she gets used to things she will."

"Who is going to watch them while we are at work?"

"Well you have to stay here for awhile until you can go back to work."

"Lex I am fine I can go back to work."

"Chloe you have been shot and you have had two surgeries' you are in no condition to go back to work."

"I can't just sit around here and do nothing."

"You won't be doing nothing the kids will keep you company. They start going to school next month and we shouldn't need anyone to watch them I can get out of work early and just do work here."

"You are putting off your work?"

"I have a family to take care of now. A family that is more important than any job."

"Do I fit into this family?"

"Oh course you do where would I be without you? I might have of been dead by now if it weren't for you."

"Lots of people would have of helped you."

"Not after what I have don Chloe and if Clark had been here he would have of just let me take my life."

"I don't think Clark would do that he would never let anyone get hurt even if he does hate you and now he hates me too."

"You should go talk to him."

"You're suggesting that advice why?"

"Because Clark means a lot to you he is your best friend and you can't stand being in a fight with him it hurts you."

"You're right but he is never going to accept the fact that we are going to be together."

"That is his choice if he doesn't want to be around me that's fine but you need to make up with him."

"I will stop by the Planet when I get better I still feel a bit dizzy I don't feel safe driving there."

"Then I will take you. I will just wait in the car for you."

"Thanks Lex."

"It's no problem Chloe. You get dressed and I will be waiting for you."

Lex got up and walked over to the door he opened it. He turned around when he heard Chloe talking to him.

"Okay and Lex are you suggesting that I move in I mean you are talking as if I am going to live here."

"If I am not mistaken you were talking like that too."

Lex smirked at her and went out the door and closed it. Chloe stared at the door for minute not understanding if the answer to her question was yes or no. She went over and pulled some clothes out of the bag ad got dressed she came out into Lex's office where he was waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes do you think he will listen though?"

"Yes I think he will listen to you although he might not want to be your friend though but you have to close up the tenseness in your guys' relationship. If he doesn't want to be your friend then that is his problem at least you tried."

"Yeah you're right well let's go then."

Chloe and Lex got into the car and went to the Planet.

"I will be waiting here for you."

"Okay I will be back as soon as I can."

Chloe got out of the car and entered the Planet she went to Clark's desk where he was talking to Lois. He turned and stared at her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Lois, please excuse us for a minute."

"Okay."

Lois left and went over to her desk.

"Clark I hate fighting with you I just want to make things right between us."

"I hate fighting with you too but you are having a relationship with my worst enemy."

"If it means anything Lex is the one who told me to come make things right with you he could see how much it hurt me to be fighting with my best friend. If you don't want to be around Lex that is fine it will just be me and you. But I am still staying with Lex and if you can't handle that then I am sorry."

"Look Chloe the only reason I told you I loved you was because I was jealous. I do love you as a friend you mean a lot to me and I don't want our friendship to end over this."

"Neither do I."

"So are we okay then no more fighting?"

"Yes we are fine."

"How are you feeling better?"

"Yeah somewhat but I have Lex waiting out in the parking lot for me so I should go whn I feel better maybe we could go to dinner or something?"

"Yeah I would like that."

"I will call you then bye Clark."

"Bye Chloe."

Chloe left the Planet and went back to Lex's car.

"So how did it go?"

"We are fine now."

"Good I'm glad. We should get you back to the mansion you need to rest."

"Lex I am fine."

"Yes and you need to stay fine the doctor said you need lots of rest you probably shouldn't have of even come here but you needed to work things out with Clark."

Lex drove back to the mansion. When they got there Chloe went back into the guest room and Lex said he had some things to work on. It was six when Lex went into Chloe's room to check on her he was surprised to see her covered in sweat and tossing and turning in the bed. She was yelling stop in her sleep. Lex went over to her and gently shook her awake.

"Chloe wake up it's just a bad dream."

Chloe woke up when she heard Lex's voice.

"Are you alright now Chloe?"

"Yeah I think so."

"What were you having a bad dream about?"

"It was about being at the shack."

Lex embraced Chloe into a hug.

"It must've been scary I'm sorry that I thought you betrayed me I would have of been there sooner if I thought otherwise."

"I know Lex I never blamed you."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes."

Chloe moved over to the other side of the bed letting Lex get in on the other side. He laid down on the bed and got covered up and Chloe rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you Lex for everything."

"It's no problem now sleep my love."

Chloe closed her eyes and Lex watched her sleep peacefully for awhile then he drifted off to sleep. In the morning Lex woke up before Chloe did. He stroked her face lovingly and she stirred some and smiled. His stomach was in knots worrying about if the children would like him and if he would make a good father. Lex was also worried that Chloe was going to find out the secret he had been keeping from her. He knew he promised her that he wouldn't keep secrets but he had to keep this one he had to make sure that the treatment would go successfully so Chloe wouldn't be disappointed. Once the treatment worked he would be sure to tell her about it but not until then. Lex kept stroking Chloe's face until she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Good morning Chloe."

"Good morning Lex did you really feel it necessary to wake me up?"

"I didn't think it would wake you I'm sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Are you alright you look nervous."

"I want them to like me."

"They will Lex how could anyone not love you?"

"I could name people who don't."

"Lex, would you stop dwelling on what you don't have and focus on what you do have."

"You're right I have what I need right here a beautiful girlfriend who loves me for who I am."

"Why do you love me anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what makes you love me?"

"You're determination, stubbornness, cleverness, loving me for who I am. Plus I was sick of all the brunettes in my life I figured I would go for a blonde this time."

"Are you saying that if I changed my hair color to brown you wouldn't love me?"

"No but you wouldn't look good as a brunette anyway."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are beautiful as a blonde why would you want to change that?"

"Just, to see if you would still love me or not."

"Of course I would still love you. You would still be the same person. So are you saying you are going to change your hair color?"

"No are you nuts I would look stupid with brown hair."

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"You aren't aloud to say that only I am because it is my hair."

"Women they kill me."

"Why do women kill you?"

"Because you can something one minute and the next you change your mind and want something completely different."

"So do men."

"No I don't think we do."

"Whatever."

"So why do you love me?"

"You are a stubborn arrogant bastard. But clever and independent which are all of the aspects that makes you, you. All the aspects of you that make me love you."

"Wow I am a stubborn arrogant bastard huh?"

"Yes but don't worry I still love you."

"Good I love you too."

Lex kissed her passionately and stared at her.

"We should get dressed the kids should be coming here soon."

"Did you ever get the rooms ready?"

"No I wasn't sure what they want so I was just going to leave it up to them once thy get here then we can make up their rooms."

"Are you still nervous?"

"Yes some."

"They are sweet kids don't be nervous they are going to love you."

"Or they can be like you and call me a stubborn arrogant bastard."

"They wouldn't call you that and I was just telling you the truth although you are becoming less arrogant."

"Thanks Chloe."

Lex got off of the bed and threw a pillow at her then he left before she could throw one back at him.

"No fair!" He heard her yell after he left the room.

They both got ready and then they waited in the study. Lex was getting more nervous so Chloe held his hand.

"It's going to be okay Lex."

"How do you know?"

"Because you are going to make a great dad."

They heard a car outside so they went out into the parking lot. There was Mary from the orphanage with the four kids in the back seat. She went over and opened the door for the kids and one by one they got out. Mary opened up the trunk of the car and pulled out two large suitcases. She came over to them and the children followed Lex took the suitcases from Mary and led them all inside. They went into Lex's office where he sat the bags down.

"Lex here is the final adoption papers."

Lex took the papers from Mary and he stared at the kids not knowing what to say. Chloe went over to them.

"It's nice to see all of you again do you guys remember my name?"

"Yes you are Chloe." said Emily

"Yes and you are Emily right?"

"Yes thank you for getting Lex to adopt us we needed a home."

"I know you did."

Mary smiled at the Children.

"Well I can see that you are in good hands here it is time I say goodbye."

"Goodbye Mary thank you for helping us while we were at the orphanage." Victor said

"It was a great pleasure to help you and now you all try to be good for your new family."

"We will Mary." Charlie said

"Well bye Lex and Chloe if you have any problems just call me and if you give Anna some time I am sure she will be talking up a storm. I have seen her with her siblings once she gets going she never stops."

"We will be sure that they are well taken care of thank you Mary." Lex said

"No thank you Lex. You have adopted these children and opened up more room in the orphanage and also helped them to find a great home. Good bye everyone."

"Bye."

Mary left and went back out into her car. Lex and Chloe stared at the children.

"Well how about we get you guys settled into your rooms. I just have to know if you want separate rooms or if the boys want to share a room and the girls want to share one."

"Me and Anna would like to share one please." Said Emily

"Ok how about Charlie and Victor do you two want to share a room?"

"Yes please." Said Victor

"Alright I will get two rooms with two beds in them and then we can decorate them however you would like."

"Are we supposed to call you daddy?" asked Emily

"No you don't have to only if you want to."

"Are you and Chloe married?" Emily asked again

"No we are not you are quite the question asker aren't you?"

"I like to know things is that bad?"

"No it is not bad it is a good thing I will be right back just let me get the maids to start making up your rooms."

"You have maids?" Emily asked

"Emily would you stop." Charlie told her

"No it's quite alright yes I have maids and a cook and a butler."

"Wow." Emily said

Lex left the office leaving the children behind and going to tell the maids that he needed two bedrooms ready.

"Chloe this place is so big how will we be able to find our way around?" asked Emily

"You will get used to it after awhile until then I am sure Lex will have someone nearby to help you."

"What happened to your head Chloe?" Emily asked

"I just got hurt is all don't worry about it I will be fine in a few days."

"Does Lex like us?" Victor asked

"Of course he likes you why else would he adopt you?"

"I don't know we haven't had a family since our parents died."

"I know and that must be hard for you all but Lex loves you all very much."

"And do you love us too?" Charlie asked

"Of course I do."

"Are you and Lex ever going to get married?" Emily asked

"I don't know sweetie."

"I think you should he loves you." Emily told Chloe

"I know he does but we aren't going to talk about marriage right now."

Lex came back into the room a few minutes later.

"All right your rooms are ready they are right next to each other. Chloe you want to help the girls get settled in their room while I help the boys?"

"Yes I wouldn't mind."

Chloe picked up the suitcase that Mary had labeled with Anna's and Emily's name and Lex grabbed the boys'. They all followed Lex to the rooms. Chloe took the suitcase into the girls' room. There were two large dressers in the room. Chloe opened the suitcase full of tattered old clothes.

"Our clothes aren't very nice it was all the orphanage could give us."

"I am sure we could go shopping for some new clothes for the both of you but for now how about if you both separate your clothes and put them in a drawer."

"Which one is my dresser?"

"Which ever one you want and the other one is your sisters'."

"Anna which dresser would you like?" asked Emily

Anna pointed to the dresser on the right.

"All right I will take the other one then."

They both got out their clothes and started putting them away. Soon they were done they didn't have very many clothes and they weren't in the best quality. She would have to ask Lex to let them have some money and she would take the four children shopping. After a while Chloe left the two girls to talk and Lex did the same thing a maid was to wait in the hall in case the children needed anything or needed to find Lex or Chloe. Chloe and Lex went down to his office.

"Lex can you give me some money so I can take the kids shopping they really need new clothes."

"Of course I can lend you some money I noticed that they needed new clothes too."

"I told you they would like you."

"I know you did and I am glad that they like me hopefully Anna will start talking just as much as the rest of them do."

"She just needs some time she was talking to Emily when I left the room. I think she is just afraid of strangers."

"Thank you for telling me to find someone to adopt them otherwise I never would have even thought that I would take in four kids."

"Don't thank me you are the one who adopted them and hey are all very grateful for that."

"I love them already. How can you know someone for such a short period of time but know you love them?"

"Because you know that it is the right thing to do."

"Chloe, will you move into the mansion?"

"I don't know Lex."

"I know you love them too and if you could stay I am sure they would be thrilled you can sleep in the room and bring all of your things from the Talon."

"Alright I will."

"I'm glad I have you Chloe."

"I'm glad I have you too Lex."

They snuggled on the couch for awhile it was peaceful being in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Lex, Chloe, and the four kids all went shopping. They were in Metropolis going around to different stores. Lex, Victor, and Charlie were waiting outside the store for Chloe and the girls. When a pregnant women came up to them. Lex stared at her.

"Lana."

"Lex."

Chloe came out of the store with the girls carrying bags.

"Sorry we took so long we found some more clothes."

Lana stared at Chloe.

"Chloe what are you doing here with Lex?"

"Taking the children shopping."

"Since when do you have kids and what happened to your head?"

"They aren't my kids Lex adopted them and never mind about my head its not like you care."

"Wow Lex you actually did something nice for once."

"Lana why don't you just leave us alone?" Lex said

Pete came over and wrapped his arms around Lana.

"You really shouldn't be on your feet." Pete said

Pete stared at Lex with large eyes.

"Nice to see you again Pete."

"It's not nice to see you. Come on Lana we should go."

"One minute Chloe why are you with Lex I thought you hated him?"

"I think that you should here this from before you hear this from anyone else me and Chloe are dating." Lex said

"You already found a new girlfriend to replace me are you going to get her knocked up too?"

"It's not like you took time to find someone seeing as you were with him while you were with me and he is the one who got you knocked up not me."

"I am leaving with my fiancé good bye Lex. Oh and Chloe if I was you I would leave him now."

Then Lana left with Pete.

"Lex who was that?" Emily asked

"My ex-girlfriend so did you guys find everything you needed?"

"Yes." They all said and Anna nodded her head

"Good."

"Did you boys get everything you needed?" Chloe asked

"Yes we did." Said Victor

"Good then we should get going."

"Are we going to ride in the limo again because that was fun?" said Emily

"Yes we are." Said Lex

"Thank you for all the new clothes." Charlie said

"It's no problem whenever you guys need something just ask."

They all headed back to the mansion. Lex and Chloe went with the kids to their rooms to help them bring up there clothes. Chloe brought the bags into the girl's room and sat them on the bed. She noticed the picture on the bed stand. It was of a women with long red hair and a man with curly red hair.

"Are these your parents?"

"Yes is it okay if we have it?"

"Of course it's okay."

"Lex is really nice to us."

"Yes he is do you like living here?"

"Yes and Anna does too she told me last night."

"Did you guys sleep alright last night?"

"Yes but we don't like sleeping alone if we do we get scared."

"Its okay do you two whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"We can put our clothes away by ourselves if you want to go."

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"No we can get it."

"Okay I will be back up to tell you guys when dinner is ready."

"Okay Chloe."

Chloe left the room and found Lex in the hallway.

"Hey the boys said they didn't need any help."

"So did the girls. Well Emily did any way."

"Why don't we go spend some time together then?"

"Sounds good to me."

Chloe and Lex went downstairs to Lex's study. They sat in front of the fireplace.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"Lex why would you even ask that you know I wouldn't."

"Well Lana said that you should."

"I don't listen to Lana I have my own brain Lex I don't need Lana's opinion."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"Lex I won't leave you because someone thinks I should if that ever happens which I hope it doesn't just remember that it was my decision and no one else's."

"I should've never asked you that."

"Lex you have been hurt a lot I understand why you need to make sure that no one else is going to hurt you."

"You have been hurt too."

"I know I guess that is why we understand each other so well."

Lex caressed Chloe's cheek as their lips met and they kissed passionately. They had just started to get deeper into the kiss when Chloe's cell phone rang. Chloe pulled away from Lex some.

"Leave it." Lex whispered

"I can't what if it is someone important?"

"Fine." Lex sighed

Chloe pulled out her cell phone and stared at the caller id it was Clark. She flipped open her phone.

"Hi Clark."

"Hey Chloe I need your help with something if I pick you up can you help me?"

"Yes I guess so Clark."

"Alright see you in a bit bye."

"Bye."

Lex stared at Chloe and she stared back at him.

"I have to help Clark with something is that alright?"

"Yes. When will you be back so we can finish this?"

"I'm not sure."

"I will get the kids ready for dinner then see you later."

"Bye Lex I love you."

"Love you too."

Chloe could hear the disappointment in his voice and thought about calling Clark back to cancel but in order for her relationship with Clark to be okay she had to do this isn't that what Lex wanted? Lex had already left and had gone up the stairs to get the children ready. Chloe heard the study doors open and she smiled at Clark.

"Are you ready to go Chloe?"

"Yes."

Chloe got up and went with Clark. Lex went up the stairs and brought the kids down for dinner they all ate and he could tell that they were getting tired. They all had, had a long day. So once they were all done eating the boys went up to their room and Emily asked if Lex would read them a story. He grabbed a book from his study he didn't know if they would understand the Odyssey but he had enjoyed it as a kid. They all sat on the couch Emily sat in his lap and Anna sat beside him and he started reading to them. They both seemed very interested in the story and Lex explained things every now and then. Then he felt Emily curl into a ball and fall asleep on his chest. He stared at Anna.

"Are you tired?"

She nodded her head.

"Well then let's get you two up to bed."

Lex picked up Emily and carried her to the room while Anna trailed behind them. He laid Emily down on her bed and tucked her in then he went over to Anna's bed which she had already gotten into. He pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in.

"I just want you to know Anna whenever you want to talk you can okay no one is going to make fun of whatever you have to say if that is what you are worried about. I don't want you to feel scared so whenever you want to talk I will be here to listen."

Anna smiled at Lex and shook her head yes. Then Lex turned off the light to their room and went down to the study to wait for Chloe to come back. When it was midnight Lex went up to his room. He climbed into bed and he fell asleep for an hour. He was awakened when he felt someone jump the bed. Lex stared into the darkness trying to make out what had jumped onto the bed. But he couldn't see anything. He felt a tug on his shirt and he looked next to him.

"Lex." Said a voice he had never heard before.

"Anna?"

"Yes I'm scared."

"Why what happened?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"It's always about the same thing."

"What sweetie?"

"I always see them dying."

"See who dying?"

"My parents, when I was two someone killed them and I watched it happen."

"Is that why you never talk because you are afraid that someone will hurt you?"

"Yes. I remember that night and it scares me."

"You don't need to be scared when you are here no one will hurt you."

"But someone hurt Chloe."

"Yes and he is in jail he won't ever come here I promise."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Why don't you go back to your own room there is nothing to be afraid of."

"But you make me feel safe."

"I do?"

"Yes I don't know why you just do."

"Alright but just tonight okay?"

"Okay thank you Lex."

"It's no problem."

Anna snuggled into Lex and they both fell asleep together. In the morning Anna and Lex woke up at the same time. Anna went into her room and Lex went to go see if Chloe had come back last night. He went down to his study and made his way over to Chloe's door. He opened it a crack and saw Chloe sleeping in her bed. He came in and lay down next to her being careful not to wake her. He loved how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. Chloe could feel even in her sleep that someone was watching her she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Lex.

"Hey what time did you get back last night?"

"At one sorry I was so late Clark needed me to find someone."

"It's ok I am sorry that I acted mad last night it was just a bad time for him to call."

"We could always start again."

"Yes but I have to tell you something first."

"What?"

"Anna talked to me last night."

"She did?"

"Yes she had a nightmare about her parents when she was two they were killed in front of her."

"No wonder why she doesn't talk that must have of been traumatic."

"Yeah what should I do about it? I mean should we take her to see somebody?"

"I don't think she would want to talk to a stranger maybe if you just keep telling her that it is going to be okay it will be enough?"

"Yeah that's true I'm just glad she started talking."

"I can't believe that she remembers that far back though."

"When you see something like that it usually sticks with you."

"At least she opened up to you."

"Yeah so how about we finish what we started last night?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Chloe kissed Lex and he got on top of her kissing her more passionately. Chloe stroked his cheek and Lex deepened their kiss. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck making Chloe get shivers all over. They kept like that for a few hours until they decided that the kids were probably hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright this chapter is going to be really short and then I am going to put up the epilogue. I just can't think of anything more to write for this story so I am going to end it hope you enjoyed it and go on and read my other chlex fics.**

**Chapter seven **

Five months later the kids were going to school and Chloe was back at work at The Daily Planet. Lionel was locked up in jail for the rest of his life. Lex and Chloe's relationship had grown stronger. Lex was on his way to pick Emily up from school and then he had to go get the others. He stood outside the building and when school was over everyone rushed out. Lex looked for Emily but couldn't find her. Then he felt a tug on his pants.

"Hey Emily." Lex said as he smiled at the girl.

"Look what I got daddy. I mean um."

"It's okay you can call me daddy if you want." Lex took the piece of paper from her hand that she was holding and looked at it. It was a drawing of all of them Victor, Charlie, Anna, Emily, Chloe, and himself. It said my new family. He smiled at her. She had gotten a 100 on her drawing.

"This is very good."

"Thank you."

Lex smiled at Emily then they both went back to his car and drove to pick up the other children. Lex had never been happier than the moment that Emily called him daddy. Sure it was just a word but it meant a whole lot to him.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Five years later.

After Emily had shown Lex the picture that she had made he decided it was time that they all became a family. So that night he asked Chloe to marry him and was glad that she said yes. They were married four months later and by then all the children were calling them mom and dad. Clark and Lex had become better friends although Clark didn't fully trust him. Lex and Chloe were very happy and went on a honeymoon in Italy leaving the kids with Clark and Martha. The spent a week in Italy and then they came home both of them had taken turns calling the Kent's house because they were worried about their kids. Two months after they got back from their honeymoon Chloe found out she was pregnant. Everyone was overjoyed with the news even the kids they couldn't wait to have a new baby brother or sister. Chloe had told Lex she didn't want to know what the baby was until she gave birth. Eight months and 4 weeks later Chloe gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who they named Laura. Lex said that they had to keep the L.L tradition in the family. Lex and Chloe were happy parents although sometimes they got annoyed because Laura wouldn't stop crying. They didn't hire a nanny they wanted to take care of the baby by themselves. Chloe quit her job at The Planet saying that raising their five kids was what she would rather be doing. For the first four months of Laura's life Lex worked from home so he could help Chloe with the kids. Once Laura was two Chloe and Lex decided they wanted another baby. That was how they got their triplets and Chloe told Lex he better stay home when the babies came because she was going to need serious help. Once their three kids were born two boys and a girl there house was filled with kids running all over the place. Lex and Chloe didn't know if they could handle all the chaos. They finally decided to hire a nanny to help with the babies while they spent time with the other children they didn't want anyone to feel like they weren't paying enough attention to them. Lex and Chloe named the triplets Leo who was the first boy who was born then Logan and then they had Leona. Once the triplets got older life got easier but there were still eight kids to take care of but it was the life Chloe and Lex wanted they had always wanted big families being that they were both only children well Lex wasn't but he had never experienced being a brother. They loved their life and they couldn't be happier than they were now. Chloe told Lex that she was done having kids after she had the triplets and Lex agreed eight was a good number. They know that their life will just keep getting better and better. Lex still had the picture that Emily had drawn of her family. Lex had given it back to her and told her that he thought she should draw another one because their family had grown. Lex couldn't believe that this had all happened because he told Chloe to help him. He always told her that now. Whispered 'Help Me' in her ear when the kids attacked him. She would just smile and give him a kiss.

**Well that is it sorry I don't have any more ideas for this fic my other ones are going to be updated soon though. **


End file.
